


Heart's Flame

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza escape Central for a quiet honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is set after the end of the manga. It also contains a little citrus. Please do not read if that offends you.

**Heart's Flame**

Riza smiled as the cabin door swung shut behind them. Two weeks away from anyone else sounded absolutely wonderful to her. The past week had been rather insane, and quite frankly, time for themselves had been sparse for the past year or more. But she and Roy were married now (the ceremony had been yesterday), and her grandfather had ordered them both to 'take a proper honeymoon'. And they really couldn't refuse an order from Fuhrur Grumman, now could they. So here they were in a little cabin in a remote town in the north of Amestris. Not that Riza was going to complain.

"Want me to start a fire?" Roy grinned at her.

"Please."

Twenty minutes later, there was a roaring fire in the fire place, and Riza had put away all of their perishable supplies. Their suitcases were stashed away in the bedroom, and Riza had managed to throw together some hot toddies. Curling up with Roy in front of the fire, she let out a soft sigh. Roy kissed her temple.

"What are you thinking, sweetheart?"

"Nothing actually." She smiled at him. "For once we don't have anything to worry about or plan for."

"Technically, your grandfather and my mother did most of the planning for our wedding," he pointed out.

"Right. While we were working on stage three of rebuilding Ishval," Riza reminded him with a smile. "And who was the one who said if he had one more conversation about wedding flowers he was just going to burn down the entire reception hall?"

Roy laughed and leaned in to kiss her. "It did turn out to be a nice wedding though, didn't it?"

She just kissed him back, letting Roy gather her into his lap. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair as their tongues fought a familiar battle. Roy's fingers went to work on the buttons of her traveling suit. She had changed out of her wedding dress for the train trip, but underneath the neat traveling suit was the set of lingerie that Gracia had given her. Given the heat in his eyes once he had discovered it, Riza would say that Roy approved of her choice.

She shrugged the jacket and blouse off once Roy had the buttons undone, leaving her upper half clad only in a white corset trimmed in crimson. Her heels had been kicked off quite a while ago, but she slid off his lap in order to remove her skirt. The look in Roy's eyes as she stood before him in nothing but the corset, matching panties, and thigh high stockings was well worth any discomfort the outfit had caused her.

Roy rose to his feet and startled a squeak out of her when he scooped her up in his arms.

"I think we should relocate." He stole a kiss. "I believe you threatened to make me sleep on the couch for a month after the last time we ended up sleeping on the floor."

Riza just laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Thankfully, the bedroom wasn't too far away. Roy dropped her onto the king sized bed, and Riza pulled him after her. Her fingers set to work unbuttoning his shirt. Roy had discarded his jacket long ago. He caught her hands and kissed her fingertips.

"What's your rush, precious?"

Riza laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "You can be sweet and romantic later. I want to have sex with my husband first."

Roy peeled his shirt off. "Yes, ma'am."

Her fingers trailed over the scars on his side, the injuries long healed now. But they were a reminder of what they had been through and that they both were still here. Roy twined their fingers together before pressing a kiss to her wedding ring. Then he turned his attention to getting her out of her underwear, his fingers busy unlacing her corset. Roy dusted kisses across her collar bones before moving down to her breasts. His tongue circled her sensitive areola before taking her nipple into his mouth. His fingers toyed with her other breast, and Riza arched up into his touch.

Sliding her fingers into his hair, she left out a soft moan which Roy took as encouragement. One of his hands slid into her panties, and he curved two fingers up inside her. Riza bucked up into his hand. She was wet and warm and very responsive to his touch. With his thumb on her clit, Roy drove her higher, taking to the brink but not over it. Riza growled and with a deft maneuver flipped them, so she was on top. Roy retaliated by exerting just enough force to rip her panties. Not that Riza minded.

She didn't give him a chance to tease her any longer. She slid home onto his length. For a moment, Riza just sat there, savoring the feeling of being filled by him. Then she started to move. Roy's hands found her hips as they moved together in an increasing tempo. One of his arms came up around her back as he sat up slightly and pulled her tight against him. His other hand slid in between their bodies, pressing against her clit just so and causing her world to white as he thrust up into her.

In the aftermath, they just lay there together, bodies still entwined. Riza rest her head on his chest and sleepily listened to Roy's heartbeat. Roy pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Being here together without any worries about being discovered or worrying about what would happen in the morning was still something new for them. And while Riza knew that sometime in the future they would have to go back to planning and plotting what came next, for now they had a reprieve, and she couldn't think of any place she'd rather be. So in his arms she slept, content and happy.


End file.
